Remember Me
by Chi Noamoto
Summary: Seeking for revenge, Annabelle Trinity have make the contract with a demon who later known as Vincent Heartstring…sound familiar? When they have crossed path with The Phantomhive earl and his butler what will happen? Will love blooms or blood will spill from this encounter. A hint of yaoi/ shounen-ai!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Seeking for revenge, Annabelle Trinity have make the contract with a demon who later known as Vincent Heartstring…sound familiar? When they have crossed path what will happen? Will love blooms or blood will spilt from this encounter.**

**Rated: **

**Chapter 01: remember, the contract**

(Annabelle Pov)

Please stop it!

It was painful, very painful STOP IT!.Did I make a mistake? Am I evil to be treated like this? What have I done to make them so anger at me? They took mommy,daddy and brother away cruelly but they didn't torture them like thay did to me...

it is very painful...

Please god I begging you,make it stop!...wait,there is no god!Where god in time I need him?why aren't he answer my preys?!

Why I was treated this why?It not fair,I felt like a trash!

"hahaha, what this? A girl who wanted revenge?"

who there, revenge?...yes I need to avenged the humiliation that I feel for past 3 years!

"are you sure? Make a contract with a demon cost you... your soul"

So you a demon, I guess god really does abandon me...

"Yes god really abandon you to be torture and was I that came to you and offer you a wish. In return ***chuckle*** you already know my dear"

I don't care! .Just perform the contract right now!

Chi: hey! It has been long time since I last wrote fanfic here. Sorry for my absent, I currently improve my English so I don't want to got bad riew/comment again. So what do you think, it is okay? Sorry if this is to short. This story is from quizilla, because I can't post it there so I post it here…. I really want my English to improve, maybe beta reader could help me?


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle Pov~

" My lady , it time to wake up"

Whisper a silk like voice next to my left ear. I groan softly and start to open my eyes before I shut it back as the morning sun light hit my face. "Vincent, close back the curtains" I said as I get out form the bed with still close eyes. "But my lady, It such shame to not enjoy this wonderful morning" said Vincent. From his voice I can say he enjoy it clearly.

My eyes finally adjust to the brightness, Vincent stand in front of me with his famous smile. "Today breakfast is…-" as Vincent pour tea into my favorite cup, my eyes wonder to the sight of white carnations garden through my large bedroom window. I saw among the white carnations, there is other flowers such as roses, lilies and more, I hate it. The sight disgust me greatly, "after breakfast, I want you to dispose all the flowers except the white carnations. I don't want them to stain it" I said and take the cup from Vincent and take a sip from it. My eyes glance at him, "this is an order" I said and stand up. Vincent on his knee bow respectfully with a devilish smile on his handsome face. "Yes my lady" said him and kiss my hand before slip in the head Trinity ring on my right thumb.

( Later that evening)

Vincent Pov~

Today a 'guest' going to visit my Lady for a business matter, I as the head Trinity butler must welcome the guest in Trinity standard. I must make sure the mansion look perfect to please our 'guest'. The silverware must be sparkle and shining as the diamonds, the indigo colored table cloth must not have stain from anything, and lastly the service must be at high-class as I the head Trinity butler!.

"E-excuse me Mr. Vincent, w-where to put the white carnations?"

Said Liuka a chinese maid with messy black hair. I let out a smile as my eyes land on the bouquet of white carnation in her embrace. "Ah yes the symbol and pride of the Trinity Family, the white carnation. Please put it in every vases in the mansion, Lady Annabelle and our guest would be please" I said. Liuka nod nervously and walk away with tomato red blush on her round face. I chuckle softly as I walk in the opposite direction toward the kitchen.

(10 Minutes Before Dinner)

No One Pov~

A carriage arrive in front of the big mansion painted in pale violet. It stop perfectly in front of a man with charcoal black hair not to mention gorgeous pair of green eyes. The said man was the head butler ready to greet the person inside the carriage. He open the carriage door with his famous gentle smile to a middle age man with fancy coat and big hat. "Welcome to the Trinity Manor dear honor guest" said the head butler with such silk like voice that could melt every women heart…even men. That include the said guest as blush appear at his face. Behind the head butler stood two maid one was chinese and the other was teenage girl, and a man with stoic face with grey hair and eyes.

The guest came out of his carriage, his eyes look at the head butler with hint of lust is his eyes. "Hahaha what a pleasant greeting!" said the guest with grin on his face. The head butler show the way to the dining room, along the way the said guest could resist from asking questions. "Why I could only see only white carnations in this place? Where all the flowers gone too?" said the man with curious as his eyes slowly land on the butler perfect yet seductive body. "In the language of flowers, white carnation is the symbol of remember. The Trinity Family always remember the good and the bad things that people did to or for them and we're never forgot to return the 'favor' to the said people, **we're always never will forgot**" said the butler as they stop in front a large black door.

The butler open the door revile a young girl with pure white hair and dark violet eyes. She was wearing beautiful yet simple pale blue dress decorated with black and white laces and ribbons. "Welcome to The Trinity, Mr. Bevvors" said the girl with sweet but shy voice. 'Am I in heaven? Why all the people in this mansion full with good looking people especially those two!' thought the man while sit at the empty seat at the end of the dining table. The young girl was the head of Trinity family and the Trini company of dolls and sweets, her name is Annabelle Trinity.

As they enjoy delicious dinner the man, Mr. Bevvors glancing at the head butler who Lady Annabelle introduce as Vincent Heartstring. That man was jealous seeing how the butler served his mistress such gentle and patient.

The dinner end with satisfaction, the two noble proceed to the office as the butler bring in the dessert. While they are waiting, Mr. Bevvors start a conversation. "How lucky you are to have such excellent butler, Lady Annabelle" said him with a smile. Lady Anna just give out a small smile, "How did you manage to have such butler as good as him?" said the man and again Lady Anna just smile shyly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Vincent enter the room while pushing the silver tray that has their dessert in it. Vincent stop and bow politely beside his master, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting my lady, Tonight dessert is strawberry cheese cake with earl grey tea. Please enjoy" said the butler as he put two plate of dessert in front the two noble at the same time. As the butler pour tea in the cups, the man glancing from the corner of his eyes. After that they continue their evening with chess?!

"My lady not to be rude….but why we play chess at this time? Should we discuss our business matter right now?" said the man in awkward while moving his castle to the left.

Lady Anna glance at him, "we still have time Mr. Bevvors, your move" said her and take a sip from her cup. The man mentally sigh but the good thing is the butler stay with them beside his mistress. 'Imagine this handsome man in bed with me, oh how I make him scream with pleasure till sun rise' thought dirtily as the man move his Queen slowly. Lady Anna seem to read his mind and glance at her butler, "Vincent please leave us, I'm afraid that our guest is disturb by your present" said her. The butler bow 45 degree, "yes my lady" said him and left the room leaving the man disappointed.

They play for awhile till, "checkmate" said Lady Anna and drink whole her tea. The man was shock because the little lady managed to beat him. As the man open his mouth for re-match Lady Anna cut him first, "lets start our business matter, I know you intend to cut off our supplies. Care to explain Mr. Bevvors?"ask her in not shy voice anymore, but mature and cold voice. The man startled a bit, "T-that because….some sup-pplies are missing so I p-predicted if this continue t-the Trini company is going to lose to t-the Pantom company. S-so to be safe…I must" said the man as he carefully to choose his words as he wish not to hurt Lady Anna feelings. She sigh, " you must cut it before the company is bankrupt that you want to said Mr. Bevvors. I also predict the same thing but it doesn't matter because I have new Suppliers beside you who wouldn't ditch me for other company and lied to me about the missing supplies" said her with hint of anger in her tone.

The man stand up with horror expression on his face, "h-h-how did you know" said the man in frightened. She stand up and glance darkly at him, "I have my ears all over the places, I also heard that you also intend to kill me after I agreed to give the amount of money you wanted, yes?" said her calmly as she yawn softly. The man take out his gun with manic grin on his lips, "hahaha you already knew yet still sent you butler away, after finish you off I going to take him as my personal belonging" said him.

"He really does said that line my lady, your prediction is absolute as always"

Vincent suddenly appear behind the man with his famous smile. The man startled again for the second time, "h-how did you-" Vincent hold the man hand that grip tight to the gun. "Sir, please don't point the gun at my mistress. It was very rude" said the butler gently. The man break loose from his grip and point the gun at Vincent. " S-STAY AWAY!" yell that man clearly he panic. Vincent look amuse while Lady Anna look bored, "Vincent what are you waiting for?, finish him so I can watch him suffer and die then go to bed. It past my bedtime already" said Lady Anna. "But my lady, if I remember correctly you usually don't sleep till 10 o'clock" said the butler calmly as if the pointed gun at his head wasn't there. "I really sleepy futhermore I already finish my paperwork for today, are you disobeying my order Vincent?. Are you try to against the contract". Vincent show fake surprise face expression and bow with sly smile on his pale pink lips, "no my lady, I won't dare!" said him.

She sit back at the violet armchair and cross her leg lady like manner, she un-wrap the black ribbon on her neck show a deep violet symbol like tattoo. "I order you to finish him off, Vincent!" said her with strict voice that startled the poor confuse and scared man. The butler on his knee and his eyes glow pinkish red with devilish grin on his lips.

"Yes my lady!" said Vincent and walk to the poor man with dark aura surrounded him

* * *

**chi:I finished it! Thank you. Please comment this story thank you! And sorry from the bad grammars!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**Chi: Hello, please enjoy and sorry if it a bit occ**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

(Annabelle Pov)

I was walking in the garden with small smile on my lips. Walking in the garden full with only white carnation flowers is pure bless especially in this fine morning before I continue with my work I left yesterday. Usually I ask Vincent to accompany me but I think I'm okay by myself. Last week event still fresh in my mind, the scream of pain, the begging for mercy still echo at my ears and yet I find it enjoyable. My lips curl into a smirk while my fingertips brush the flowers.

"My lady…"

Vincent stood beside me with letter envelope in his hand. I turn my body to him as he showed me the letter….from the queen. The last time I remember the queen last send the letter two month ago. My smirk grew wide as I ripped open the letter, if the queen send this letter that mean she very desperate. As I read it, Vincent leaded me inside the mansion with his white gloved hand hold my free hand gently.

I chuckle and folded the letter, "Vincent, pack my things because we going to London!" I said and walk to my office that used to be my father's.

(Vincent Pov)

I can sense it, the delicious darkness within her….

Licking my lips hungrily, I walk faster to her room as I excited by the delicious aroma of her darkness. The sweet scent of the sadistic heart, the temptation of her arrogance yet still have a pinch of innocent shaken me with excitement. She is the most amusing human I ever met with the rarest dark heart I never imagine to obtain.

' The most amusing human indeed…'

( FAST FORWARD 2 DAYS LATER)

(LONDON)

(No One Pov)

London, the heart of England was crowded with pupils especially the nobles as it was tradition to move to London but this year was different from any before. A serial killer is wandering in the city of London,, he was call 'Jack The Ripper'. The killing was cruel and vicious, it make us re-think if the killer is really a human. The City Of London no save place for us…for now.

(Somewhere In London)

Ceil Phantomhive along with his faithful butler Sebastian, his aunty Madam Red, The Noble Chinese Man Lau and Madam Red clumsy butler Grell Sutcliff was walking toward the crime was located. 'Jack The Ripper' have killed another victim, all of the victim is female prostitutes and this one is no exception. The young lord walk silently before he was hold back by one of the Scotland Yard officer.

"Sorry but this place is off limit for children-…"

"Where the victim's remain?"

"H-Huh what?!"

"Aberline!"

The officer that hold back the young lord called Aberline turn his head to face his Upper officer Lord Arthur Randall. Along his side is a young noble lady with pure white hair tie into buns and dark violet eyes. She was wearing dark blue gothic dress with black laces on the sleeve and in front of the dress give out a beautiful and dark look, her neck was tie with black ribbon and the bow was located behind her neck. She also wearing black hat with dark blue ribbon and with white carnation flower on it, with her elegant look it make everyone believe she is a doll . Aberline solute Lord Arthur Randall and give a friendly smile to the young lady.

Ceil was curious about the girl, 'who is she, she wasn't supposed to be near the crime scene.' Thought him. "My lady?" said a silk like voice behind them, they turn to look at the owner of that said voice. A young man around 20 stood with a gentle yet charming smile that immediately catch all of their eyes even the one hell of butler. 'His smell different from human' thought Sebastian as he kept looking at the handsome man. The man was wearing standard butler uniform with also a white carnation flower stuck on the uniform chest area.

"Thank you Lord Randall for the information"

The young lady bow a bit making the Lord 'tch' in annoyed, clearly he wasn't pleased by the presence of the girl. The butler with the white flower walk toward the girl and lead her out of the crowd, she stop beside the young lord. Ceil glanced at the girl. Their eyes met, not enough with that even their butler stare at each other. The staring competition wasn't long as the young lady broke the contact and tugged her butler sleeve gently. "lets go" said her softly earning a small bow from him. They left the place leaving those two with uneasy feeling.

"What are you doing here, this is Scotland Yard case!"

Lord Randall broke the silence with annoyed look on his face. Ceil Phantomhive smirk and take out a letter, the letter was send by the queen. "I'm here in the Queen order, Randall" said him still smirking. Ceil take the papers from Lord Randall hand to look the evidences, "Hmmm there nothing here" said Ceil in bored. Lord Randall snatch back the paper in anger, " that what we got, we can't find anything else" said Aberline who was silent till now. "oh is it, then I take my leave" said Ceil turn around and leave the scene with the others.

"Just like her, an arrogant brat!"

Ceil stop on his track and glance at the Lord, Sebastian turn his head to face him. "May I ask who is that girl, Lord Randall?" said Ceil calmly to hide his annoyed. "Oh what this, the Queen Watchdog didn't recognize her majesty pet?" said Lord Randall with a smirk. Ceil frown, 'so she is one of the queen's men' thought him. "Just remember this Lord Phantomhive, she is here to 'clean up' the mess, if you still wanted to clear her majesty's worries you better hurry before she did that for you" said Lord Randall now in sour look shown that his words are true.

* * *

**Chi :I finished it! Thank you. Please comment or review this story thank you! And sorry from the bad grammars! **

'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chi: thank you for waiting, here is chapter 4!**

**Chi: Hello, please enjoy and sorry if it a bit occ**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

(Annabelle Pov)

' So that boy is Ceil Phantomhive…..'

The carriage stop in front of the small mansion own by me, although it was small than the mansion back home but it really confortable. Vincent open the carriage door and help me out, we walk inside the mansion after Vincent open the main door that was painted dark grey.

"I will prepare the tea my lady"

Vincent bow lightly and went to make the tea. I walk toward the reading room that kept many of books and novels but still this is little than compared it back at the mansion, just think about it really make me miss my home. I put the hat on the study desk and sit on the red couch. I pick up the novel I left on the small table in front of me.

Not long I have read the novel, Vincent came in with tray of tea and biscuits. "Today tea is jasmine tea, your favorite my lady" said him and pour it in to the cup. Vincent always served me my favorite tea when I in my happy mood right now. I take the cup from him and take a sip before continue reading the novel while eating the biscuits. "May I ask you a question my lady?" said Vincent as he undo my hair into it usual form. "certainly" I said still reading the novel. "What did the queen requested you to do in the 'Jack The Ripper' case?" said Vincent while brushing my hair gently with a hair brush.

A small smile appear on my lips, "Her Majesty asked me to observe her watchdog doing it work" I said and bite on the last biscuit. Although I can't do my usual job as 'The Queen's cat' but it was refreshing to do new things. " I see…" he said and pour tea In my cup. " Tonight we going to a party in one of the noble named Aleister Chamber, I calculated that Ceil Phantomhive will suspect that this noble man was 'Jack The Ripper' Since he attained a doctor's license and he has the least alibi in the list, I 100% sure he will attend this party" I said and drink my tea delightfully.

"Well then I will get your dress ready for the ball…"

(AT THE PARTY)

(NIGHT TIME)

(No One Pov)

The party was wonderful like any noble party. At the corner of the room there stood two figures, one was a young handsome man wore a nice standard dark violet suit with black trouser. Beside him was a young lady around 14 wore beautiful violet dress with black long gloves, black ribbon tied on her neck and a cute little black hat with white carnation flower on it. Many men and women gathered around them, both of them like a piece of art that attract others to them.

"Such a beautiful young lady"

"What a cute pair…."

Lady Annabelle just smiled sweetly that earned men's attention and women's jealousy. Vincent who stood silently beside her also caught many attention but mostly from the gentlemen. The butler scanned the room if the Queen watchdog has arrive. He feel someone tugged his sleeve, "Vincent…". Vincent got the messaged, he give out his famous smile that melted all heart effectively. "Please excuse us…" Vincent leaded her out of the crowd to less crowded place that was near the balcony. Lady Anna sighed heavily and quickly her sweet angelic smile turn sour frown.

Although she may acted like she enjoyed socializing but actually she was anti-social girl who prefer books than socialize with others. "he sure took long to get here. *sigh* I want to go home and read!" said her grumpily. "You must endure it my Lady, it your duty as Her Majesty's shadow" said him and give her a glass of lemonade that was from the butler that served it. She take a sip from it and sigh again, she really need to read the novel.

"Anna!"

Lady Anna almost dropped her lemonade surprised by the sudden outburst. "I know th-" she don't get to finished her sentences when someone hugged her from behind. "Anna I misss youuu sooo muchhh! Where have you been?!" Elizabeth Midford who was childhood friend to Lady Anna was glee to see her. Lady Anna hugged her back with small smile on her lips and passed the lemonade to her butler. "Is good to see you too Lizzy…but wasn't we had seen each other last month?" said Lady Anna still hugging her childhood friend. "Well yes but I miss dressing you up and also dressing your butler up too! *look at Vincent* Hi Vincent!" said Lady Elizabeth with a grinning smile. Vincent smile and bow a bit, "It pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth".

The two petite girls chatting with each other without care of in the world, "you wore beautiful dress today and it matched your eyes, so cute!" said Lady Elizabeth with sparkling eyes in admiration. "Thank you for your compliment, I also loved your dress, it suited you" said Lady Anna in equaled excited voice. "I wish I could dress up Vincent, he was so cute in dresses *whisper* are you sure Vincent is a man rather than a woman?" Lady Anna giggled by listening to her, she also wondered too when she first time met him three years ago. "I'm sure of it" said Lady Anna and glance at Vincent who was a bit far from them.

Lady Anna was curious of what Vincent was looking and followed his gazed, her eyes met the Queen's watchdog in dress? She blinked twice, when she was sure she wasn't dreaming she chuckle in amused. She went to Vincent side in sly smile, "It seem that the Queen's watchdog do anything to completed the task" said her and earned Vincent's nod and smirk. Who can guess that the proud noble boy willing to dressed as a girl in condition to complete the task, 'human are unpredictable'.

"Ahh that dress is cute too!"

Lady Elizabeth who was admiring other women dresses and forgot Lady Anna for a while looked at Ceil Phantomhive who disguised as a girl startled along with his butler who also disguised as his/her tutor. It almost comical to see the proud noble boy tried to avoid his fiancé in ordered to keep his titled and honored. Lady Anna giggled childishly, "Just look at that" said Lady Anna while her eyes still fixed at them till they retreated to the balcony.

(With Ceil and Sebastian)

"Why is she doing here?!" clearly Ceil Phantomhive was in his little panic mode.

"It seem she was invited by The Viscount and so do they"

Sebastian gazed at the young butler he met earlier, his gazed also returned by a small smile from the young butler. 'Demon….' Thought him and turned his head to his **mistress**. Ceil now focused on the Viscount Aleister who appeared in the ballroom not long ago. "Let go Sebastian" said him and walked inside with Sebastian behind but they stopped as the music started to played.

"Let the party begin!"

Guest start to dance as sign the party have started. With a small smile, Sebastian took his **mistress** hand. "Let us dance my lady" said him and dance with his **mistress**. While dancing, Sebastian make sure that Lady Elizabeth wasn't near them or they will face doom for his **mistress/master **at least.

(With Annabelle and Vincent)

A lot of the gentlemen had asked Lady Anna to dance with them but she rejected politely. She have two reason to do so… one, she wasn't confortable near men except Vincent and two, she really can't dance. Vincent had tried many times to convinced her into dancing with many excused and tricked but she was stubborn. Lady Anna stood quiet beside Vincent, observing The Queen's watchdog do his job.

Vincent can't Stop glancing at the butler disguised tutor, he also knew that that man wasn't human, 'demon, never thought will met demon here'. His glanced wasn't go unnoticed by the other man, they eye locked with each other. Silent words exchange between them….

"_The famous demon crow worked under a child, this is new"_

"_Then we equal, demon"_

"_*chuckle* we are not equal dear Mr. Crow, the soul I tied with much more than yours"_

Smirk appeared on Vincent face, 'much much more than yours' thought him and licked his bottom lips playfully. Seeing this, the disguised butler smirk back and continue focused on his dance.

"What are you smirking about, Vincent?"

Turned his attention to the young lady, Lady Anna sigh and pointed at the exit. "Lets go, I have done my observation and have done my calculating" said her and pulled her butler sleeve. He nod and lead her out of the crowd, all in his head was a confident feeling that his meal wasn't been target by the crow.

* * *

**Chi :I finished it! Thank you. Please comment this story thank you! And sorry from the bad grammars! **


End file.
